


Happy Birthday Naruto

by monochromicharlequinn8



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Clonecest, Doggy Style, Gay Sex, M/M, Other, Self-cest, Yaoi, clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromicharlequinn8/pseuds/monochromicharlequinn8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke gives Naruto a birthday present that he will love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Naruto

Naruto pulled his keys out of the pocket in his orange cargo pants. He slid the stylised piece of metal into the lock of his new apartment and opened it. He slouched into his home and flicked the light on, kicking of his sandals. Something was different….the house was clean. The blonde walked into the main room to find Sasuke standing behind his small table. That explained the cleanliness.

The raven wore a plain apron on top of his shinobi attire, minus the flak jacket and forehead protector. On the table in front of him was a large covered bowl with a lump of glue-tac on the lid. Stuck in the substance was a lit candle with red swirls on it.  
They started at each other for a minute before Naruto asked; “What’s the occasion?”  
“Wha…ugh, Happy Birthday Naruto,” said Sasuke, face palming.  
“…Omigod, that’s today?”  
“Oh God, you stupid Dobe.”

Naruto walked over to the table and leaned over it, kissing the back of Sasuke’s hand. Blue eyes peeked between pale fingers and looked into Sasuke’s dark eyes. Sasuke moved his hand to cup Naruto’s tan, whiskered cheeks.  
“Thank you, Sasuke,” Naruto whispered.  
Sasuke’s cheeks tinted pink.  
“…That’s ok…now Dobe, you make a wish and blow out the candle, silently please.”  
Naruto chuckled and sat, closing his blue eyes in thought. Blue eyes opened and he gently blew out the flame. He sniffed and his eyes sparkled.  
“You got me ramen?”  
“Ichiraku home delivery.”

Sasuke watched as Naruto peeled off the lid and picked up a set of chopsticks. He walked to the kitchen and untied his apron and set it on its hook as Naruto ate his ramen. He leaned against the wall just as Naruto set the chopsticks down and picked up the bowl in both hands, draining the broth in large gulps. He set the bowl on the table and smacked his lips and sighed in content.  
“Once again Ichiraku delivers nothing but fine quality and love.”  
Sasuke almost smiled.  
“Go for a bath Dobe. I’ll give you my present in your room when you get out.”  
“What did you get me?”  
“There’s no fun in telling you. But you will like it. You’ve indicated this before.”  
Grumbling, but excited, Naruto went to his room, grabbed clothes then left to the bathroom. When the lock clicked, Sasuke set to work.

Sasuke walked into Naruto’s room and closed the door behind him. He stripped all his clothes and folded them neatly on the dresser. He pulled a bottle of lubricant out of the pouch on his belt and set it on the window sill, then grabbed the chair from the desk and set it facing the bed. The raven summoned chakra and twisted his hands, making a clone.  
“He’s going to hurry because he’s excited. What a Dobe,” said the clone.  
“Probably won’t even wash his hair,” replied the original as they settled on Naruto’s bed.  
“Why do you get to top?”  
“Because I’m the original.”  
“Hn.”

Naruto and Sasuke had been together for four years now. Ever since Naruto defeated Sasuke in their battle in the valley of the end. As thirteen-year-old kids, this was a lot to experience, physically and emotionally. After they, recovered, Naruto confessed to Sasuke. At first the Uchiha rejected him. It wasn’t until two-and-a-half months later that Sasuke approached Naruto with an apology and a confession. Both were hard to say, but Naruto was patient.  
Sasuke, being older, waited the painstaking few months until they were both sixteen before he gave Naruto a very sexual and very pleasurable birthday gift.

Since then, they’d jumped each other countless times with no clear top and bottom; the role switched too much. A couple months ago, Sasuke made a clone in one of their heated moments and they engaged in a few, somewhat sloppy but very pleasurable, three-ways. Naruto said that, aside from their first, was some of the best sex he’d had.

The clone Sasuke looked at the original and saw a faraway look in his eyes. He gently cupped his face, bringing the original back to reality. To anyone else, except Naruto, the looks they gave each other were blank. But they were silently communicating on a facial level. The clone had guessed where the original train of thought had gone.  
“You love him,” said Clone-Sasuke quietly, looking into identical eyes.  
“Yeah.”

The bathroom door clicked open and the Sasuke’s smirked at each other, the tender moment gone.  
“He’s gonna love this,” whispered Sasuke as footsteps fell.  
“We are too,” replied the clone just as quietly.  
The footsteps got louder and closer.  
“Hey, Sasuke what do you have for me…”

Naruto trailed off and gulped when he saw the two naked men on his bed. The top Sasuke knelt between the bottoms bent legs and was resting on his elbows either side of his waist. The bottom gently held the tops face in his hands. They were both smirking at Naruto.

“I’ve missed something, haven’t I?”  
“Please, sit down,” said Clone-Sasuke casually, indicating with a hand to the conveniently placed chair. Naruto looked at the chair then the boys on his bed.  
“I’m gonna need another bath after this, aren’t I?”  
The Sasuke’s nodded.  
Naruto sat on the chair facing the two on his bed.

Sasuke gently pressed his lips against his clones. Immediately, Clone-Sasuke responded. Their lips massaged each other’s and their eyes were barely open. The top pressed his tongue against the bottoms lips, asking for entrance. Tongues and lips were moving against each other and the Sasuke’s were moaning quietly.

The ravens’ hands were rubbing each other’s torso’s, their moaning getting louder while their arousals were developing. Both Sasuke’s felt really hot with Naruto’s heated gaze on them. The bottom jerked and whimpered when the original pinched and twisted his nipples.  
Naruto felt himself start to grow…this was pretty hot.

Sasuke moved his lips from the clones to his neck. He located the sweet spot that Naruto had abused more than once, and sucked the patch of sensitive skin roughly as he twisted the hard bumps of flesh between his fingertips. Clone-Sasuke moaned continuously and wrapped his arms around the originals waist.

There was a tiny sound from Naruto that served to show he was enjoying this. That tiny sound of content made the Sasuke’s erections fully hard.  
The bottom lifted his hips and nudged his arousal against the originals. They both moaned. The original moved his hands to the bottoms hips and held them still. He moved his mouth from the clone’s neck to a pink hard nipple.

Naruto licked his lips as he watched the top bring his erection down to the bottom. They both cried out and started to move their hips together. The blonde ignored the protests of his fully hard cock and twisted his fingers together in his lap.  
It wasn’t long before the bottom was pleading for the top to take him.

Clone-Sasuke gripped the messy blanket and lay on his back with closed eyes and spread legs. The original glanced between his bangs at Naruto and saw the obvious tent in the dark lounge pants he wore. Sasuke grabbed the bottle of pale sandal-wood scented lubricant and poured a large dollop of the substance on his palm and fingers.  
Naruto watched the top move the bottoms legs a little, giving the blonde a better view. The bottom jerked and moaned when a finger slid inside his ass.

Sasuke would never admit this out loud, but he had fingered himself in preparation last night for this. He was still fairly loose and clean. The finger moved in and out with ease. He added the second finger, making the clone and Naruto moan. The fingers squelched as he fingered Clone-Sasuke, wriggling and twisting his fingers in search for his prostate.

Clone-Sasuke’s eyes flew open as he gasped and clenched around the fingers that pressed against his prostate. “Hah…there,” he moaned, moving his hips into the hand. Sasuke pushed in a third finger and massaged all the tips against the clone’s good spot. The clone reached between his legs and grabbed the originals hair and yanked his face to his own, kissing him with passion.  
Naruto’s wrist unconsciously nudged against his pant-clad erection. He needed to touch himself. This was a show so he wasn’t going to get in on the action, but he really wanted some kind of friction. He almost squeaked when he watched the top break the kiss and look at him with lust in his face.

“You can touch yourself if you want to,” Sasuke whispered to Naruto. He resumed kissing, grinding on and fingering Clone-Sasuke, whom was moaning without restraint like he was supposed to.  
The raven’s heard a faint unzipping sound, followed by a shifting of fabric and a small sigh of relief.  
“Take me,” the clone whispered into the original’s ear, just loud enough for Naruto to hear. He flinched slightly when Sasuke pull his fingers out.

Sasuke positioned himself at his clone’s entrance and leaned over him on his hands either side of Clone-Sasuke’s waist. He pushed himself inside full hilt and almost came.  
Oh crap… Naruto had said it felt good inside him, but this was insane. So soft, like pulsing pillows sort of, so hot, soooo hot and just the right amount of wetness too. He owned a good piece of ass.  
‘Is this how I make Naruto feel?’ Sasuke felt pervertedly proud.  
Clone-Sasuke reached up and gripped the originals shoulders. Sasuke felt so big. He was filling him, stretching him and touching him everywhere inside him.  
‘Is this how I make Naruto feel?’ He too felt proud.

Sasuke started thrusting at a gentle pace, searching for the clone’s prostate. When he felt it, the bottom clamped down, once again almost making the top cum. Sasuke thrust in harder and faster in the good spot slowly getting used to the clenching feeling from the clone’s ass. Both Sasuke’s panted and moaned without restraint.

The Uchiha’s were in the midst of their pleasure when Naruto spoke up.  
“H-hey, c-can you two…do it doggy-style?”  
The blonde’s length twitched in his hand as he watched the Sasuke on top pull out. The bottom turned over and stuck his ass high in the air.  
Sasuke gripped pale hips and thrust back inside, reveling in the feeling his ass gave him. They fucked fast and hard with the top Sasuke ploughing into the clone’s prostate.  
It wasn’t long until their movements were as erratic as their breathing. Both Sasuke’s and Naruto too, were edging on their climaxes. Sasuke thrust in mercilessly and the clone couldn’t take anymore.

The bottom gripped the pillow tightly and screamed into it as he climaxed, then poofed out of existence. Sasuke flopped onto his front onto the bed and cried out as he arched his body cumming hard onto the bed, and quite a bit on himself. His orgasm, coupled with his clone’s, was bliss.  
Naruto moaned as he came into his fist. But he hadn’t had enough. He stripped his clothes and crawled onto the bed behind Sasuke, who didn’t have energy to do anything but breathe.

“Thank you Sasuke,” Naruto said, looking at the vision in front of him; Sasuke on his stomach with cum splattered on him and a twitching hole, no doubt and inheritance from his clone.  
“I liked that present,” he continued, silently slicking himself with the lube thickly and evenly.  
“I would like to thank you properly,” he purred as he leaned over the raven, resting his weight on one hand.  
Sasuke jerked into alertness when he felt a wet hand grip one of his hips. The hand moved his body so that he occupied the bottom while lying on his front.  
“Naruto, I can’t take anymore,” groaned Sasuke.

The blonde tapped Sasuke’s twitching hole, making him gasp and jump a little. Naruto traced his finger through the hole, down his perineum and to his balls. He massaged the finger between them.  
“Yes, you can,” Naruto whispered gently, “I know you can. And your body wants it too.”

Sasuke bit his lip and flattened his hips against the bed to hide his fully hard erection from Naruto’s hand.  
“Teme, you gave me your present. But know I want birthday sex, it’s a tradition, and it’s only fair.”  
“Dobe, you’re an addict.”  
“Only to you.”  
Sasuke blushed and lifted his hips to grant the birthday boy access to his traditional birthday sex.

The blonde knelt between Sasuke’s legs and aligned himself. He supported himself on his hands either side the raven’s waist and his knees.  
“I love you,” he whispered.  
Sasuke cried out into the bed when Naruto entered him.  
“I love you so much,” Naruto continued whispering.  
“Show me,” Sasuke gasped.

Naruto set a slow pace, thrusting deep and long into Sasuke’s prostate. Sasuke breifly thought that Naruto felt better inside him then himself. The blonde’s tanned hands rubbed and massaged Sasuke’s pale back and buttocks as he thrust into him.  
Sasuke found his body being lifted from the bed. He stood on his knees. He gripped and rested his chest against the headboard. His pale ass stuck out and it made Sasuke feel exposed.  
Naruto spooned him and kissed his shoulder. He placed a hand on Sasuke’s hip and rested the other on his belly. The raven turned his head to kiss Naruto, who gladly obliged.

Naruto continued thrusting whilst he slipped his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. Sasuke latched onto the oral muscle and sucked on it, humming as Naruto thrust into his prostate. The hand on his belly moved down and gripped Sasuke’s erection.

Sasuke released Naruto’s tongue as he gasped. The hand on his erection started pumping it with freshly applied lubricant.  
“Do you understand, Sasuke?” Naruto whispered into the raven’s nape.  
“Do you understand how good it feels to be inside you?” He thrusted into and fisted Sasuke, wanting him to feel good.  
“Do you understand how good it feels for you to be inside me?” Naruto sucked a row of hickeys on Sasuke’s shoulder and all the raven could do was moan in response.

Both males had climaxed today already and that made them feel very sensitive. Naruto felt a brimming heat in his groin.  
“Cum for me,” he whispered to the raven, squeezing his erection and thrusting into his prostate.  
“Naruto!” Sasuke cried out as he came into his lover’s fist, clenching around the phallus in him.  
They both slumped onto the bed, Naruto falling on his side next to his boyfriend.

After their breathing calmed down, Sasuke cupped Naruto’s face and they looked at each other.  
“I understand, Naruto,” Sasuke whispered, making the blonde smile.  
“I love you,” the raven continued.  
Naruto was blank for a moment before he pulled Sasuke into his arms and kissed his forehead.  
“Sasuke-teme, you just made my birthday wish come true!”

The raven blushed into Naruto’s chest.  
“We should clean up.”  
“Tomorrow,” replied Naruto, pulling the fallen blanket over them.  
Sasuke grumbled before Naruto silenced him with a kiss.  
“It’s my birthday, so you’ll do as I say,” the blonde murmured, “and I say that you will lay sleeping in my arms until we wake up.”  
“Such a romantic.”  
“Bearing in mind, you’re dating me.”  
“Hn…Happy Birthday Naruto. I love you.”  
Naruto smiled into Sasuke’s soft black spikes.  
“I love you too.”  
“How are you gonna top this on my birthday next year?” asked Sasuke, a little bit mischievous.  
“I have nine months; I’ll think of something…I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
